


Unpredictable

by UnknownHero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Omnic Crisis, Safewords, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHero/pseuds/UnknownHero
Summary: All Jack wanted to do was try something new. But the past keeps coming back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *reads a theory about Jack having anxiety* NICE!  
> *thinks about Jack having a panic attack* wait  
> *thinks about Jack having a panic attack during sex and having to safeword out* WAIT

It was his fault.

He wanted to introduce something to the bedroom for once. It was always Gabriel who brought something up. He went along for the very enjoyable ride. There were safeguards in place. Say the word and everything stopped.

Jack had never had to use that word.

Except.

Except the fingers tightening around his neck kind of made him feel like he was dying. The air was restricted, not cut off. But his body was screaming at him that he was in danger. He tried to tell himself it was Gabriel. Gabriel would never actually hurt him. But the feelings of helplessness moved quickly from enjoyable to terrifying. He’s not in their bed anymore. He’s somewhere else, trying to gasp down air while watching soldiers get cut down by omnics.

Gabriel realized something was wrong and pulled away with a soft curse. “Jack, are you okay?”

Abruptly, Jack burst into tears. Overwhelmed, he cried out, “Red. Red red red red please—“

The other man carefully cradled his head. Gabriel’s kind eyes barely concealed his panic. “Jack, listen to me. You’re safe. Take a deep breath.” Jack shook his head wildly. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get to his lungs to work. _Help help help._ Above him, Gabriel was also panicking. “What else do you need?”

He’s barely able to gasp, “Outside.” Gabriel half carried, half dragged him to the balcony in the apartment. The cold air was a shock but Jack finally was able to inhale. Gabriel rested a reassuring hand on the middle of his back as Jack bent over with nausea. He gasped and sobbed into the night. Finally, _finally_ , the panic started to recede. He still felt like his skin was going to crawl off his body. But he started to ground himself with each choking inhale. The night sky was Gibraltor. The ground was his quarters. He was safe. _He was safe._

 And eventually, his breathing evened out.

Gabriel reached out and pushed the hair out of Jack’s eyes. He helped guide the other man to sit on plastic chair left out there. Gabriel gave him a weak smile. “Scared the shit out of me, sweetheart.”

Jack tried to force down the misery and guilt. They had talked about this. The panic attacks were not his fault. But it was still always embarrassing to have them. He was a commander; he was supposed to be strong. “Gabe, I’m sorr—“

The other man help out a hand. “None of that shit. No apologies for ever using a safeword, Jack.” He gripped Jack’s hand and ran a soothing thumb over the skin. There was a long pause and Gabriel asked softly, “Was it Russia?”

Moscow had been bad. An explosion had gone off and Jack had been trapped under a mountain of rubble for hours. He had been unable to do anything as battle raged around him. He had nearly choked to death on the dust and pain before he was found.

Jack chuckled and rubbed his face. “It was the whole damn war, Gabriel.”

Gabriel didn’t ask him to elaborate. The two sat in relative silence as the night air cooled their skin. Only when Jack started to shiver did Gabriel stand and hold out his hand. Jack took it and was led to the bed. He still felt weak from the earlier panic and allowed himself to be arranged so that he was pressed up against Gabriel’s warmth. The blanket was settled over both of them.

Gabriel kept up the comfort with careful touches that had Jack relaxing in stages onto the bed. A soft kiss was pressed to his ear and Gabriel whispered, “I won’t touch you there unless you ask me to.”

Jack was so absurdly grateful that Gabriel understood. He gently grabbed the man’s hand and softly kissed his fingers. “Thank you. I didn’t know…”His voice trailed off but Gabriel still understood.

“We’ll figure it out eventually. Now go to sleep. I need my beauty rest.” The joke had the desire effect because Jack snorted with weak laughter. It broke the lingering tension and the silence that followed was the comforting one before sleep descended.

Buried under a soft blanket and curled around Gabriel’s solid body, Jack did just that.  


End file.
